Hungry like the Wolf
by Amaroq
Summary: The full moon is in a day, and Remus’s hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn’t helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….
1. Chapter 1

**Hungry like the Wolf**

By: Amaroq

Summary: The full moon is in a day, and Remus's hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn't helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….

Pairing: RL/SB

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships and Tonks would be dead…no offence to Tonks Lovers

**WARNING: THIS IS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Read and Review

This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadia. Thank you for being there, supporting me through the hard times and for just being my friend! Thank you so much.

_**Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf **_

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...

_-"Hungry like the Wolf", Duran Duran_

The tawny haired Marauder sat silently in the school library. He was reading of course, about dark magic and such for a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay due in a few days. He sighed and brushed a piece of his hair from his golden eyes. Normally Remus would be quite sucked into his book, but he couldn't concentrate. The full moon was tomorrow night, and his hormones were driving him crazy!

'Hey Moony!' Remus jumped when a hand clapped down on his shoulder roughly. 'What are you doing?'

'Reading, Sirius.' He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in fact it wasn't that hard to tell that Remus was in deed reading, Sirius was just being difficult. The other boy slumped into the seat across from Remus. He leaned against the table, his ebony hair falling into his azure eyes. Sirius grinned, noticing that his friend was staring at him.

'Like what you see Moony?' he asked, running one hand through his hair and the other slowly down his chest, licking his lips. The hair he had pushed back from his face only fell back into his face, making him look more devious the before.

Remus snapped back to reality and rolled his eyes, 'Don't flatter yourself Padfoot.' He looked back down at his book, ignoring the puppy dog eyes he was sure Sirius was giving him.

Remus tried in vain to concentrate on his book. But he couldn't if his life depended on it. Who could with Sirius pouting and whimpering like a wounded puppy? The werewolf gritted his teeth violently and slammed the book shut, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius grinned, now that Remus was paying attention to him. Even though the werewolf's death glare was enough to make any one shake in their boots, it didn't bother Sirius. He had seen it many times before, because one of his favorite things to do to pass the time, besides pull pranks with James, was bothering Remus until he snapped and played with him.

'What. Do. You. Want?' Remus asked trying not to yell at the grinning boy across from him.

Sirius snickered at Remus, whose face had gone red with anger and his knuckles white as he was clutching his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms drawing blood. He licked his lips, and pushed the chair back standing. 'Well Moony, there are many things I want…' He purred, letting each word roll of his tongue.

'But…' Remus's heart started to race, his palms growing sweating so he unclenched them. _Oh god! OH GOD!_He said in his mind. _HE IS ON THE TABLE! OH GOD SIRIUS BLACK THE SEXIST MAN ALIVE IS ON THE TABLE!_

Sirius was in fact crawling on all fours towards the shocked boy on the table, rolling his shoulders as he took each step. He was now in front of his friend, 'What I need is…'

_OH GOD! OH GOD! KILL ME NOW _Sirius grabbed a hold of the crimson and gold tie around Remus's neck, using it to pull the werewolf's face dangerously closer.

He was so close Remus could feel the animage's hot breath dance on his dry lips. 'But what I need is….you…' He said, letting the words roll off his tongue again.

Remus's face went hot and dark red, his breath hitching in his throat, and his trousers growing tight around his groin. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, besides a squeak.

Sirius chuckled at his friend's response, the chuckle quickly changing into a bark like laughter. 'Ahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! You went all red and sweaty!' He hissed out through his fit of laughter.

Remus narrowed his eyes, and yanked his tie out of Sirius's grasp. 'Shove it you bloody arsehole!' He slumped back in his chair, pushing his black robes over his erection. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared darkly at his friend.

Sirius's whole expression changed from laughter to mock-pity. 'Aw, you were seriously hoping I would actually want to shag you!'

Remus snarled and bared his teeth at the other boy, 'I did not! You just shocked me!' He protested while other thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts of Sirius shagging him into the library table.

Sirius placed a gentle finger to the werewolf's lips, as he had just opened his mouth again to protest more. The werewolf instantly clamped his mouth shut, not daring to breath. 'You talk way to much Moony.' Sirius whispered huskily.

Remus squeaked as the finger was removed and he was roughly yanked forwards by his tie, his lips connecting with warm full lips. His eyes fluttered closed, as he willingly leaned closer to the other boy.

As fast as it began, the kiss ended, Remus slowly opened his eyes looking at Sirius. The other boy jumped off the table, 'See you later Moony!' he said with a wink.

Before Remus could respond, Sirius was gone. 'He's trying to play with my mind…' He muttered to himself, opening his book again. He flipped through the pages until he found his spot. He sighed deeply and leaned against the table, studying the book intently.

He shifted his position a couple of times with in 5 minutes. He pushed the book slightly out from under his nose, and propped his right arm up on the table and rested his head against it.

After about a half an hour Remus found himself starting to doze off. He tried in vain to keep his eyes open, but they shut willingly after he reluctantly gave up trying to stay awake.

The werewolf started to snore softly, much to the annoyance of the other students in the library. With a loud grunt, his head dropped to the table. His eyes shot open, and he straightened up quickly looking around the library.

Many students gave him disapproving glares, and he smiled at them apologetically. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his robe, and collected his things. Remus stood and made his way over to the front desk weaving through the maze of tables. Still the other students sneered and glared at him.

He felt so small under their glares, _if Sirius were here….he would sneer back at them, or just simply yell at them for staring me down. _He thought with a sigh, _this is just great. Now he's got me thinking about him! He's up to something I just know- _

"Good evening Mr. Lupin. Are you planning on signing that book out?" Remus was pulled out of his thoughts by the librarian, Mme Pince.

He looked at her, "Yeah." He muttered placing the book on the counter. Mme Pince smiled at him, and wrote the book title, section number and Remus's name on a long book list.

She pushed the book towards him, "Here you go Mr. Lupin, have a nice evening."

"You too Mme Pince," he replied with a forced smile. She didn't seem to notice and kept smiling at him in an eerie kind of way. Remus grabbed the book and hurried from the library.

Once outside the library he hurried in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower, praying that he didn't run into Sirius. About halfway to the Tower, Remus was knocked to the ground by someone.

'Stupid Gryffindor!' A female voice hissed. He looked up at the girl he had knocked into. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw with shoulder blade length bright orange hair and crystal blue eyes behind orange framed glasses. She stood sneering down at Remus. With a huff she stepped on his chest and pranced off.

He groaned and stood, dusting himself off. After he picked up his book bag and his book, the werewolf started walking again. He didn't even make it all the way down the hall when he was tackled to the ground yet again.

His head smacked against the stone floor and his vision blurring as he looked up at the person that lay on top of him. It was another sixth year Ravenclaw girl, but she had shoulder length dark brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes behind black framed glasses. She blinked, and then turned dark red in the face, 'S-sorry…' she whispered. The girl quickly stood and ran off shouting, 'BECKY-CHAN! I TOUCHED HIM! I TOUCHED REMUS LUPIN!'

Remus stood, and rubbed the back of his head where his head had smacked against the ground. 'Females…' He muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly, quickly stopping as it started to throb painfully. He picked up his book bag and stuffed his book roughly into it, his head throbbing more painfully by the second. He swung his bag over his left shoulder, and started walking again, but this time in the direction of the infirmary.

Without any further interruptions Remus made it to the hospital wing in one piece. Mme Pomfrey had smiled gently at him, and gave him a headache killing potion. After taking the potion he smiled at the nurse, 'Thank you Mme Pomfrey.'

The nurse just smiled back and hurried him out of the wing. 'Oh you're welcome Mr. Lupin.' Remus waved to her and hurried off towards the Gryffindor tower.

Once he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he muttered the password, 'Ursa Major'. The portrait swung open and Remus stepped inside. The Gryffindor common room was warm, the heat coming from the roaring fire. 'Hello Moony!' a voice called from the direction of the fire place.

Remus turned and looked at James, who was grinning like a mad man. 'Oh hello James' the werewolf said smiling, taking a seat in the large crimson armchair near the fire place, and closing his eyes.

'Sirius wants to meet you at the Room of Requirement' James said again. He was still grinning, his brown eyes dancing behind his thick lenses. When Remus didn't respond James added, 'He says it has to do with what happened in the library.'

At this Remus's eyes shot open, he looked at James, 'W-what? He wants to meet me, and it has to do with what happened in the library!' James nodded grinning.

'When?' Remus asked standing up quickly. His heart was pounding. _He probably wants to tell me I'm a freak or say he was sorry for kissing me… Well Sirius is going to have to wait! I have homework._ Remus thought stubbornly

'Now.' Remus looked at James. Without another word, the werewolf dashed out of the common room. He bound down the halls like he was on fire. Many people he nearly crashed into cursed at him and called him foul names.

But he didn't care; the only thing that was on his mind was Sirius, and all the possibilities off doing very naughty things with him. He didn't even know why he was even going! Something was driving him forward, something lust filled, dark and pure animalistic.

The werewolf skidded to a stop outside the Room of Requirement. He put his hands on his knees panting, gasping for breath. He took large amounts of air into his starved lungs, his face flushed and his hair sticking to his head.

After a few moments of panting, Remus straightened up. He fixed uniform, adjusting his tie, flatting his trousers and sweater vest, and puffing up his blouse. He ran a hand through his hair, attempting to make it lay nicely, but he had no mirror. He spun around his eyes falling on a window. It would have to do. He walked up to the window, and using his reflection to properly fix his hair. _God, I'm acting like a bloody school girl. _Once he was satisfied, Remus turned around and walked up to the Room of Requirement portrait.

He knocked on it softly, and jumped when the portrait opened. He peeked inside, 'Sirius?' he called into the room. No one responded. Cautiously Remus stepped into the room. The door slammed shut behind him, but he paid it no heed. He was to awe struck by the sight that met his amber eyes.

To the right in the corner was a roaring fire, the light is gave of making the crimson room glow. In the far left corner was a king size bed. The bed was covered with fine red silk pillows and sheets; on top of the sheets was Sirius. A half naked Sirius. He only wore his black school dress trousers, the shirt and tie lying beside him.

Remus's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Sirius grinned and jumped off the bed, strutting up to the shocked werewolf. 'Hello…..Remus……' Sirius purred licking his lips delicately.

The animage's was so close to Remus now, he could feel Sirius's hot breath dancing on his suddenly dry lips. 'So you finally came, eh Moony?' Remus just squeaked his voice not working.

Sirius grinned and pushed Remus against the wall, pressing his body against the werewolf's. He brought his mouth to Remus's tie and tugged at it with his teeth. He dilberatly brushed his teeth and tongue against Remus's throat just to make the boy gasp.

Once the tie was undone, Sirius worked on the top two buttons of Remus's shirt with his mouth as well, exposing soft plae flesh marked with faded white scars.

Remus moaned when Sirius's hot wet tongue licked his scars delicately, as if it was ice cream. The werewolf had to wrap his arms around Sirius's neck to keep from collapsing. The dark haired boy's tongue traveled up to Remus's jaws, then right up to the werewolf's lips.

Remus gasped when Sirius pressed his knee against his groin. The animage took this chance and shoved his tongue into Remus's mouth.

Sirius roughly rubbed his tongue against Remus's, causing the werewolf to grip onto Sirius's shoulders, and dig his nails deep into the soft tender flesh. Sirius yelped, biting down onto Remus's tongue.

Remus moaned when Sirius's teeth bit into his tongue drawing blood. Sirius didn't know why but the blood filled kiss turned him on more then ever. The werewolf rubbed his wounded tongue against Sirius's, and switched their positions, so Remus had Sirius pinned beneath him against the wall.

Sirius wasn't a very submissive person, but being pinned against the wall, with Remus hot body against his, the werewolf's blood filling their mouth made him shiver, and want more. He wanted the entire werewolf above him. Sirius pulled away gasping for air, and licked the blood from his lips.

Remus smirked and attacked Sirius's neck, biting, sucking and nibbling. The black haired boy moaned and reluctantly pushed the werewolf away. Remus pouted and tried to get at Sirius's neck again.

But Sirius kept pushed him away. 'Sorry Moony' Remus scowled when Sirius walked over to the bed and grabbed hi shirt putting it on.

'Where do you think you are going?' Remus asked with a growl as he watched Sirius button up his shirt slowly.

'The great hall. It's dinner time Moony!' Sirius said joyfully, doing up his tie. He fixed the collar of his shirt, which was an odd thing for Sirius. Maybe he was stalling, hoping Remus would refuse to let him leave.

But the werewolf didn't stop him, he just nodded, 'Alright Padfoot…I have prefect duties after dinner, so I best get my homework done now…'

Sirius sighed, disappointed. But he grinned evilly when his evil little perverted mind conducted a plan. A plan to finally make Moony his!

Remus gave Sirius an odd look when the other boy started cackling. 'Are you alright Siri?' Sirius instantly stopped laughing, flushed and walked from the room hurriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hungry like the Wolf**

**By: Amaroq**

**Summary:** The full moon is in a day, and Remus's hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn't helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….

**Pairing:** RL/SB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships and Tonks would be dead…no offence to Tonks Lovers

**WARNING: THIS IS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Read and Review

This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadia. Thank you for being there, supporting me through the hard times and for just being my friend! Thank you so much.

_**Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf **_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...**_

_-"Hungry like the Wolf", Duran Duran_

Remus entered the Great Hall after quickly running to the Gryffindor tower and finishing up his homework. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and slumped into the spot beside Peter. He piled some food onto his plate and started to eat.

Remus started chocking on his food. Peter yelped and clapped Remus roughly on the back, trying to help his friend. Something was running up and down his leg slowly. He looked up at Sirius, once he stopped chocking, only to see the dark haired boy chatting with James about Quidditch.

The werewolf brought his food filled fork to his mouth, only to drop it when that something that was rubbing his leg got dangerously close to his groin.

James looked up at Remus concerned, 'Are you alright Moony?' He cocked his head to the side, studying his tawny haired friend.

Remus nodded, his face turning red, 'Y-yeah…I'm fine…' He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning out loud, as the foot kept rubbing his leg gently.

'You don't look to good. Maybe you should go see Mme Pomfrey…' James suggested.

Remus shook his head, 'No no! I'm fine!' He gripped the edge of the table, his nails digging deep into the dark wood.

Peter hurriedly placed his hand to Remus's forehead, 'You're burning up Moony. Maybe you should do as James suggested….' He looked down at Remus's hands, 'Plus you're digging your nails into the table….'

Remus jerked his head away from Peter's hand and quickly dropped his hands to his sides, looking at the engraved marks he left on the table, 'I said I was fine…it's just a little hot in here….' The werewolf brought one shaky hand to his collar and jerked at it lightly.

Though Remus was demanding he was fine, James wouldn't give up so easily. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glanced at Sirius, 'What do you think Padfoot? Should Moony go to the hospital wing?'

Sirius looked up from his dinner plate at James, and then looked at Remus. He grinned and propped his right elbow on the table and leaned his head against it. 'Well I must say that you do look rather flushed and sick Moony…'

Remus gave Sirius a shocked look. _How can he be so calm, when I am here on the verge of moaning, and lunging over the table at him? _He quickly shook his head, 'I'm fine!'

Finally James and Peter nodded, 'Alright Moony…what ever you say…' James muttered and went back to eating, Peter doing the same, while Sirius just kept grinning at the flushed werewolf.

He looked back down at his plate when there was an angry shout from the other side of the Great Hall, causing everyone to jump and look towards the Ravenclaw table. There was a girl on the table; in her right hand was an apple. It was the brunette that Remus had run into earlier in the hall.

'BLACK!' She shouted angrily, her face red with anger. She looked as if she was ready to explode.

James nudged Sirius, who looked up, 'Hmm?' James nodded towards the pissed Ravenclaw. Sirius looked confused, and was about to ask what was going on when the girl shouted again.

'YOU NAUGHTY DIRTY HORNY LION LICKER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO POOR REMY! WHAT ON EARTH DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM IN THE LIBRARY! AND THAT WAS NOT NICE! LEAVING HIM HANGING LIKE THAT!'

James looked at Sirius, confused. 'What is she talking about Sirius?' He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Sirius, 'What did you do to Remus? Hmm?' He asked slyly.

Sirius looked at James shocked, 'James! Dear god! Keep it in your trousers!' James just snickered and muttered under his breath, 'It's about time, bloody oblivious canines.'

The girl tapped her foot angrily on the table. 'DON'T IGNORE ME BLACK!'

Sirius looked at her and was about to shout back, when he was knocked off his bench by something. He fell backwards his head smacking off the stone floor. Beside him lay the apple the girl had had in her hand, and on his forehead was a big pulsing purple bruise.

Remus stood up and leaned over the table, 'Sirius! Are you alright?'

Sirius nodded and giggled, 'Whoa there's 3 Moonys'! Can I have all of you?'

Remus flushed, and shook his head. James stood up in his bench, an apple clutched in his hand too. 'YOU THERE! RAVENCLAW CHICK! DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUT SIDE? HUH! COME ON! BRING IT!'

The girl looked slightly amused, 'Sorry Potter, I don't tango with pots.'

James went red, 'WHY YOU LITTLE DIRTY…..RAVENCLAW!'

The girl threw back her head and cackled, 'is that it? Is that your BEST insult! My my, that pot over your head really does suck out brains!'

James scowled and was about to throw the apple at her, when he too was knocked to the ground, his head smacking off the stone floor.

'James! Are you alright?' Remus asked who was practically on top of the table.

He looked over his shoulder to see standing beside the Ravenclaw girl was the girl that he had ran into first. 'IF ANYONE PICKS A FIGHT WITH WOLFIE THEY PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!' She shouted, jabbing her thumb into her chest, just to make her point.

Peter yelped as he too was knocked to the floor. But this time it wasn't by a Ravenclaw. Behind the Ravenclaw table, on the Slytherin table stood a girl with black hair. 'EAT THAT PETIGREW!' She cackled and sat down.

At this point Remus had crawled over the table, and was now kneeling between James and Sirius. He leaned over Sirius, and inspected the boy's head for any serious injuries.

Sirius grinned lopsidedly and grabbed Remus's tie, tugging at it. 'Too much clothes….I want to see you nude!'

Remus's eyes grew wide and he yanked his tie from Sirius's grasp, sitting up straighter. Deciding Sirius was just being delusional, Remus called Lily Evans over to help. Once she healed James's, Sirius's, and Peter's headaches with a simple painkiller charm dinner passed with out anymore interruptions.

After dinner the Marauders made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, Remus bidding them farewell at the portrait, heading off to do his rounds.

About thirty minutes after the werewolf left, he got a gut feeling he was being followed. Hearing something being knocked over, Remus spun around. There on the floor further down the wall was a broken vase, the water and plant lying on the ground. 'H-hello?' he called nervously.

He spun around hearing another smash behind him. His wide amber eyes darted everywhere in the hallway, seeing nothing but another fallen vase.

He quickly turned on his heel, wanting to get out of the hall way, but something was in his way. 'BLOODY HELL!' He stumbled backwards, and fell on his ass.

Sirius stood above the frightened boy grinning like a fool. 'Moony! Sorry to have startled you…'

'Sirius! What are you doing out after hours?' Remus asked, picking himself off the ground.

Sirius grinned, 'I came to see you Moony!' he trailed off the added questionably, 'or is that a crime?'

'Well I suggest you go back before some catches you out after hours…' The werewolf said, as he started to push Sirius down the hall, in the general direction of the Gryffindor tower.

'Awe but I don't want to! Don't be so mean Moony….can't I stay with you?' Sirius asked pouting, while letting Remus push him.

Remus shook his head, 'Go back Sirius. You can't be out here after hours. And I don't want to give you a detent-'he was cut short when Sirius shoved him against the wall.

'What are you doing Sirius?" Remus asked his eyes wide.

Amaroq: Oh cliffhanger! Oh yes and **THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED! THEY ARE GREATLY APPREICATED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hungry like the Wolf**

**By: Amaroq**

**Summary:** The full moon is in a day, and Remus's hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn't helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….

**Pairing:** RL/SB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships and Tonks would be dead…no offence to Tonks Lovers

**WARNING: THIS IS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Read and Review

This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadia. Thank you for being there, supporting me through the hard times and for just being my friend! Thank you so much.

_**Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf **_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...**_

_-"Hungry like the Wolf", Duran Duran_

Sirius grinned and pressed his mouth against Remus's neck, kissing the pale cool skin softly, occasionally letting his tongue flick out and run over the werewolf's skin. 'What does it look like I'm doing?' He asked, looking up at Remus, his lips hovering over his neck.

Remus had his head tilted back, leaning against the stone wall, his mouth open slightly, with short hoarse gasps of breath squeezing past his lips. His eyes were closed, but if they were open Sirius was sure they were glazed over with pleasure.

'Alright Moony….don't answer….don't object, works lovely for me.' He grinned and attacked Remus's neck again, this time he wasn't being delicate, he was being rough. He savagely bit into Remus's neck, making the other boy gasp and grip tightly to Sirius's shoulders.

Sirius grinned and began to suck like an animal at the other boy's neck. Within moments Remus was clutching onto Sirius like his life depended on it. His head was leaning against Sirius's shoulder, and his breath was coming out in short gasps and moans.

'Mmm, can I stay with you now Moony?' Sirius asked, moving his mouth to the werewolf's ear. He kissed his ear lobe softly, then trailed his tongue along the outside, and finally bit into it.

Remus gasped, 'Bloody hell Padfoot!' He had his arms wrapped around Sirius's waist, his nails digging into the other boy's back.

Sirius sucked on his ear then pulled away, 'Oh look at the time, I best be going! Don't want to be caught out after hours!' He wiggled from Remus's grasp, and backed up. He winked, turning on his heel and walked off whistling to himself.

Remus whimpered and fell to his knees the moment Sirius dislodged himself form his grasp. His breath still coming out in gasps, sweat covering his quivering body and his pants were unbelievably tight.

After a moment or two of catching his breath, Remus stood. 'Damn you Black…damn you and your sexy body…..your tight arse…and' He stopped himself from saying anything else and groaned. He straightened his robes and quickly stalked towards the bathroom, which just happened to be down the hall.

It was around 2 in the morning when Remus returned to the Common Room. His feet were aching, his back was sore and his head was pounding. But on the bright side, his trousers were loose again.

He looked around the dark Common Room, his eyes only taking mere seconds to adjust to the darkness. That's when he heard soft snoring. 'Snoring?' He scanned the room again his eyes falling on the lump on the crimson couch.

He cautiously stepped forwards, studying the body, trying to figure out who had fallen asleep in the Common Room. But he couldn't see their face, a curtain of ebony silky hair was cascading over the person's face.

He now stood in front of them, more curious then ever. He couldn't figure it out! _I guess there's only one way to find out... _He leaned down, and gently brushed some of the black hair from the person's face. He wrenched his hand away, as if he had been burned by silver, when he eyes fell on the person's beautiful face. Sirius's beautiful face. He smiled after the intentional shock and kneeled down beside his slumbering friend.

He brought his face closer to Sirius's, smiling contently. He giggled lightly, feeling Sirius's breath tickle his face, still he leaned closer. They're faces were now mere inches away when Sirius woke. 'Moony?'

Remus yanked his head back quickly, and fell backwards onto his ass. Sirius sat up, 'Moony!' He threw himself off the couch, and onto Remus's lap. The werewolf winced, which made Sirius look at him concerned, 'Are you alright Remus?' He asked, his face expressing total seriousness.

Remus nodded slightly, 'Yeah….I'm just aching from walking…and I just got about 130 pounds of dog thrown at me.' He shoved Sirius off and stood. He looked down at the other boy, only to see him pouting and whimpering like a hurt puppy dog.

Remus sighed and sat on the couch, Sirius instantly pulling off his shoes. 'Then let me say sorry with a nice foot rub.' He raised a thick black eyebrow seductively and smiled at his friend.

He sighed and nodded, 'Very well Padfoot, but make it quick, I'm dead tired!' Sirius nodded, and began to rub the soles of Remus's feet. The werewolf leaned his head back against the couch, taking no heed when soft tender lips kissed his toes.

Sirius placed Remus's feet on either side of his own legs, and slowly crawled towards the boy on the couch, ghosting his hands over his legs as he went.

Remus gasped when those hands danced over his thighs, he lifted his head up and cracked open his eyes to see Sirius kneels between his legs grinning like a fool. 'What…….why…. What happened to my foot rub?' He asked, his face turning red just having Sirius so close.

The boy between his legs grinned, 'Well you said you were aching, and I assumed that meant…..everywhere' He whispered the last word huskily, making Remus's breath catch in his throat. 'So I thought to myself: Self, Remy is aching everywhere from his horrid evil prefect duties! What ever can I do to make Remy not ache anymore? When a thought popped into my mind, full body massage! No foot rub will do for you Remy!'

Sirius placed his hands on Remus's thighs, and began to knead the skin lightly beneath his finger tips. The werewolf let out a soft moan from the back of his throat and leaned his head back again, closing his eyes once more.

Sirius pushed the black robes aside so he could see Remus's uniform under the thick robes. He grinned seeing that Remus wasn't wearing the sweater vest, just his blouse and tie. _Less cloths to be removed then_, he thought grinning.

He gently removed his hands from the werewolf's thighs, and started to undo his shirt, one button at a time. Each time a button was undone, Sirius placed a soft kiss to the newly exposed flesh.

Remus gasped, and looked down at Sirius's his eyes wide, and for the second that night he asked, 'what are you doing Sirius?'

Sirius grinned and kissed Remus's stomach lightly, then trailed his tongue over a scar. The werewolf gripped onto the couch, 'W-what…Sirius!' he squeaked his voice two octaves higher then normal.

Sirius smirked against Remus's stomach, some of the soft tender flesh pinched lightly between his teeth. Extremely pleased with his friend's reaction, Sirius worked his way the rest of Remus's stomach and chest, nipping and biting.

He took the werewolf's left nipple in between his teeth, swirling his tongue around it, while teasing the right with his fingers.

Remus groaned, and gripped the couch harder, his nails piercing the fabric. His nails buried deep with in the couch brushed gently against stuffing. He viciously grabbed a hold of as much stuffing as he could, and squeezed it.

Sirius gave his friend's left nipple one last nip, then trailed his tongue over to the right one to work his magic once more. The boy above him was withering and groaning with pleasure. And his groans weren't like anything the animage's had ever heard. They weren't the high pitched girly groans, or the deep manly groans. They were throaty, animalistic, wolfish groans and growls, and it turned Sirius on.

He looked up at Remus, finally done with teasing his friend's nipples. 'Did you like that Moony?' Remus didn't say anything, he only growled deep in his throat. Sirius stood looking down at him, staring in awe at the beauty of the man before him.

Remus's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sirius, 'What the hell are you doing?' He asked, still gripping the couch. He slowly uncoiled his fingers, and pulled them from the couch. The next thing Sirius knew, his lips were pressed roughly to Remus's.

The werewolf forced his tongue past Sirius's lips, and ran it roughly and savagely against Sirius's eager tongue. He yanked Sirius down by the collar of his shirt, the animage falling onto Remus's lap.

Sirius reluctantly pulled away from Remus, getting off his lap. When the werewolf gave him a questioning look, he just looked at the clock. 'It's almost 3 am…we should get some sleep!' He said joyfully.

Remus watched Sirius literally bound up to their dorm, and crash through the door. He sighed deeply and leaned back against the couch. 'God damn you Black….' He sat up straight and rested his elbows on his knees.

'Now I need to fix something…….again!' He eyed the tight bulge in his pants and reluctantly pulled down the zipper.

Finally at 3 in the morning, Remus trudged his way up to his dorm. He had some difficulty opening the door, but finally managed. He made his way over to his bed, and fell to his knees in front of his trunk. He dug through it, looking for his pajamas.

After about 10 minutes of struggling to get out of his sweat covered clothes and into his pajamas, Remus collapsed on his bed. He pulled the cover over himself and curled into a tight ball.

The last thought that ran through his mind before he was lost in his dream world was _I'll get you Black….just you wait….__ And I'm hungry like the wolf..._

**A/N: Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews, they are all greatly appreciated! And they inspire me to write more! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Oh yes and a warning, the next chapter will not be up for a while, cuz I'm moving. But once I get the computer/net up and running in the new house, I will update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hungry like the Wolf**

**By: Amaroq**

**Summary:** The full moon is in a day, and Remus's hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn't helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….

**Pairing:** RL/SB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships and Tonks would be dead…no offence to Tonks Lovers

**WARNING: THIS IS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Read and Review

This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadia. Thank you for being there, supporting me through the hard times and for just being my friend! Thank you so much.

_**Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf **_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...**_

_-"Hungry like the Wolf", Duran Duran_

Remus woke to horrible, out of tone, loud singing. He groaned and rolled over, baring his head deep in his fluffy pillow. Still the singing reached his sensitive lupine ears. The werewolf snarled, and slammed his pillow roughly against his ears, pressing his hands forcefully into his head. After a few moment of trying to drown out the singing, Remus threw his blanket off himself, and tossed himself out of bed.

He grumpily stomped towards the showers; ready to shout at who ever it was that was disturbing his sleep. He slammed the door open to the bathroom, instantly being hit with a gust of hot air. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. 'SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THESE!'

Remus frowned, seeing the top of Sirius's head over the condensation. 'Sirius, can you be any louder?'

The raven haired boy turned around, flashing Remus a grin. 'MOONY!' He stopped for a second, the werewolf's question sinking in. He grinned again, 'Actually I can sing louder!' He took a deep breath, 'I THINK I LOVE YOU BUT WHAT AM I-'

'SIRIUS!'

Sirius shut his mouth giving Remus a strange look, 'But I thought you loved my singing so much you wanted me to sing louder?' The werewolf just snarled at him. He pouted, lowering his eyelashes, looking at the werewolf from under thick black long eyelashes. It was then that he realized the beauty that stood before him. Remus had his arms crossed over his white tee shirt clad chest. His shirt was slightly damp with condensation; the fabric sticking partly to Remus's lethal form. His eyes drifted lower to Remus black pajama clad legs. They were fine legs, finer then any other he'd ever seen.

Remus cleared his throat, making Sirius's gaze snap up to his face. _Mmmm yes…_ Sirius thought, his eyes drifting to the other boy's amber eyes which shined molten gold with anger and irritation. The animage's let his eyes graze over Remus's pale, smooth skin. Before either of them knew what was happening, Sirius had Remus pinned against the wall, hot steamy breath dancing over the werewolf's full lips.

Remus looked at Sirius's lips, and then let his eyes drift up to the stormy grey eyes of the boy on top of him. 'Sirius….' He breathed, but the animage silenced him with a shy kiss to the lips. The kiss started out soft and shy, but it quickly transformed into a hot, passionate fiery kiss. Their tongues danced in a vicious battle of dominance.

Sirius tangled his fingers in Remus's sleep tousled tawny hair, tousling it even more. _Mmm so soft…_ The werewolf's hair felt like silk under his fingers. Remus snaked his arms around Sirius's neck, playing with the other boy's long black strands. Sirius felt himself go hard, being pressed firmly against the werewolf's lethal body. It was driving him crazy! He wanted him, and he wanted him now! Removing one hand from Remus's hair, Sirius let it drift down the blonde's body, dancing over the waist band of his pajama pants.

Remus growled, giving Sirius a burst of courage. The animage plunged his hand inside his friend's pants, grasping his erection. Running his fingers over it playfully, making the boy beneath him wither with pleasure. Sirius pulled his lips away from Remus's, attacking his neck. Remus was a withering and growling mess the second Sirius had touched him. The touch sent shivers all over his now sweat coated body.

'My my my…..is this what you two do every morning in the showers? How could I have missed it!'

Sirius yanked his hand from Remus's pants, jumping around. There by the door way to the bathroom stood James, with the biggest foulest grin plastered on his evil little face. 'James! I can explain..' Sirius started but James threw up his hand, silencing the flustered dog. Remus had turned a dark shade of red when James made his entrance. Without thinking, he slipped out from behind Sirius, and made a run for the door.

James glanced over his shoulder as Remus passed by, then looked back at Sirius. Again, his lips pulled back into that horrible foul grin. 'I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get into Moony's pants! I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your little love fest. But I do need to shower, and it would be lovely if next time you decided to jump Moony, that you jump in the actual shower or else where out of site.' Walking past Sirius he panted him on the shoulder. 'And yes Sirius, it is rather obvious that you fancy Moony, just because I have glasses doesn't mean I am blind! Now go get him….you dog!'

Sirius stood there shocked at what had just happened and what James had just said. He cocked his head to the sided and laughed to himself. 'So it appears the idiot does have a brain! I never thought I'd see the day!' With that he left the bathroom, hoping to find Remus in the dorm. But the werewolf wasn't in the dorm. 'He must have run off to shower in the prefect's bathroom…' Sighing disappointedly, Sirius got dressed.

AaAaAa

Remus didn't stop running until he reached the prefect's bathroom. He shouted the password at the portrait hurriedly, and didn't wait for it to be fully open before throwing himself inside. He leaned against the nearest wall, huffing and puffing like he'd just run a 300 mile marathon. 'Oh god….that was amazing! Damn you James!'

Without thinking, the werewolf plunged his hand deep into his pajama trousers, touching himself. He leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. 'Mmmm oh god…..Sirius…' He moaned from deep in his throat, ignoring the giggling coming from the mermaid.

With his free hand Remus clutched the wall desperately, images of Sirius caressing him with more ways then thought possible with his tongue! He gave a final deep throaty growl as he climaxed, releasing into his hand and trousers.

With a half moan half sigh the werewolf sunk to the ground, panting and gasping for air like he was starving. His sweat covered body was shaking wildly, the images still imprinted in his mind as if it actually happened. 'Oh bloody god….what I would give for him to touch me like that….' Leaning back against the wall, Remus ran a hand through his soaked hair, closing his eyes.

After a moment or two, he stood, slowly trudging over to the shower. 'Now….for an ICE cold shower.'

AaAaAa

A/N: There we go! Sorry it took sooooooooooo long! Anyways, I hope you guys like it! winks Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Hungry like the Wolf**

**By: Amaroq**

**Summary:** The full moon is in a day, and Remus's hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn't helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….

**Pairing:** RL/SB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships and Tonks would be dead…no offence to Tonks Lovers

**WARNING: THIS IS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Read and Review

This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadia. Thank you for being there, supporting me through the hard times and for just being my friend! Thank you so much.

_**Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf **_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...**_

_-"Hungry like the Wolf", Duran Duran_

Remus didn't know how long he was in the shower for, but there was one thing he did know. And it was the longer he stayed under the stream of ice cold water, the longer he could avoid Sirius. He was also glad that it was Saturday; he couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if he had to spend the whole day with Sirius in classes. He shook his head roughly, trying to shake away the images of Sirius shagging him on the Transfiguration Professor's desk. Sighing he leaned against the cold stone wall rubbing his temples. He could still feel the touch of Sirius's hands and lips on his skin. 'What am I going to do? He's infected me like some kind of disease! And I can't get rid of it...nor do I want too' He muttered the last part reluctantly.

After what seemed like hours, even days Remus shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. 'Wow you must have been really aroused to spend 2 hours standing under a waterfall of ice cold water!' giggled the mermaid. Remus groaned, feeling the heat creep down between his legs again. He dried himself and threw on his clean clothes which he had grabbed before he'd left the dorm. 'Next time bring your little friend Sirius with you!' giggled the mermaid again. Remus scowled and glared at her, storming from the prefects' bathroom. The nerve of her!

Now in a foul mood, Remus stomped all the way to the Great Hall. He kept unclenching and clenching his fists, gritting his teeth together. In his anger he'd totally forgotten his slight arousal, which was probably for the best. He stopped dead in his tracks once he entered the Great Hall, his eyes on the Gryffindor table. Sirius was attempting to eat his breakfast but a blonde 5th year Gryffindor girl was all over him! She was running one hand up his chest; the other was tangled in his air. She was kissing the side of his neck, and sucking on his ear. And from what Remus could see, Sirius wasn't protesting at all, but he wasn't acknowledging she was there either.

Remus's stomach turned and rumbled with jealousy and anger. 'So was I only some kind of toy to you Black? Is this some kind of sick joke? Lets' see how long it takes for Sirius Black to seduce Remus Lupin!' He snapped standing behind Sirius now. Sirius shoved the girl away and spun around, 'Moony! What are you talking about?' he asked shocked. Remus scowled, 'Don't play dumb with me Black! And for your information, two can play at your little game!' He grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes, and yanked him out of his seat. Remus crashed his lips to Sirius's, forcing his tongue past his lips. The whole Great Hall went quiet, watching them with shock.

Remus let go of Sirius and pulled away. With a final scowl he turned and stalked form the Great Hall. Sirius watched him go, his lips red and bruised. He sat there dumbfound for what seemed like hours. The girl from before was standing in front of him now, her arms cross over her chest and her right foot tapping angrily. She was gritting her teeth, 'what the hell was that Sirius? Are you having some affair with that scrawny ugly bookworm Lupin?' At her comment Sirius snapped out of his trance. His eyes darkened and he glared at her, 'Listen up, and you better listen good you no good whore! Remus isn't scrawny nor is he ugly! He may be a bookworm, but he is cute! Damn he is even sexy! He is even sexier then you!' The girl gasped flustered, she was about to bitch Sirius out, but he had shoved her aside and ran from the Great Hall. This angered the girl even more, 'WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BLACK? DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!' When Sirius didn't acknowledge her, she let out a frustrated scream. 'No one…and I mean no one steals my man! Watch your back Lupin!' She hissed darkly before sitting back down at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius knew it wouldn't take him long to find Remus, he didn't even have to think to find him. He knew exactly where the hurt werewolf always went for comfort. The library. He entered the library huffing and puffing. Mme Pince glared at Sirius, 'Shh!' she hushed him it sounding like a snake's hiss. But Sirius ignored her and went straight to the back of the library. To Sirius's disappointment and utter shock Remus wasn't in his usual spot. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _where else would Remus go when he's upset? _Sirius growled and threw his arms up into the air stomping the ground. 'Why does he have to be so bloody difficult and sensitive?' Random people around the library shushed him, but he ignored them. 'Why can't he just pick ONE bloody place to sulk? Jesus bloody fucking Christ!' 'MR. BACLK! GET OUT!' Mme Pince shouted, as she swooped down on him like a falcon after a field mouse.

Sirius threw his arms over his head, as if Mme Pince might grab him by the scruff of his neck and drag him off to her office and feed him to some rabid-man-eating books. But fortunately he dashed from the library like a bat out of hell before she could feed him to her books, but that didn't stop her from docking points and shouting he had a detention after his retreating back. Once he was safely in the hall and out of the hell hole Remus liked to call a sanctuary. He sighed, Remus…..where could he be? Sirius toke a deep breath and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. The werewolf might be crying his eyes out on his bed, and when Sirius got there he would hug him and mend his poor little glass broken heart. Then Remus would confess his undying love for him, and Sirius would take him! After confessing his own undying love to Remus though! He wasn't that shallow…sure he was that shallow with other girls…and the few guys he'd slept with…but Remus was special. No one could ever measure up to how much Sirius loved, wanted, needed, craved, lusted, desired Remus. He'd been suppressing these desperate feelings for so long, but when Remus came back this year…something was different about him. The boy had grown from a scrawny pale and sickly boy into a tall handsome dead sexy heart throb. He had become oh-so-deliciously-shaggable! Sirius wasn't just after his looks, oh no! He'd wanted Remus for almost 5 years! Ever since 2nd year! At first he thought he was just curious…but when he had kissed his first male play toy, he found it was rather enjoyable…but when he had kissed Remus the other day in the library it was indescribable! It was amazing! No it was beyond amazing! Sure he hadn't been planning on kissing him…but now he was more then happy he did!

'Are going to say the password Mr. Black? Or are you just going to stand out there like an idiot all day long?' The Fat Lady portrait snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around, how he'd made it to the Gryffindor tower in one piece is a miracle! The Fat Lady cleared her throat, bringing Sirius's attention back to her again. 'Oh sorry Fat Lady…Ursa Major.' As she opened up to the Gryffindor Common room he flashed her one of his infamous smiles and winked. The Fat Lady giggled, making Sirius wince. Right now the only person he wanted to hear laugh was Remus…but he had to find the distressed werewolf first. He dashed across the common room, leaping over one couch not bothering to take the time to go around. But in the process he got his foot caught on the couch as he sailed over it landing flat on his face on the floor behind the couch. He stood quickly shrugging off the slight pain in his legs and bound up the stairs to the boys' dormitories two steps at a time. Fortunately he didn't miss a step and fall back down them. At the dorm door he straightened his tie, along with the rest of his uniform and braced himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door, 'Re…' The word fell from his mouth as it echoed in the empty dorm. Sirius frowned then let out a frustrated scream. 'GOD DAMN YOU OVER SENSITIVE MUTT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?'

AaAaAaAa

While Sirius was running around the school like a complete and total loser looking in all the places he though his werewolf friend would ever willingly go to while upset, Remus actually sat out in the Qudditch pitch high up in the Gryffindor bleachers. He had chosen this place knowing if Sirius were to go looking for him the Pitch would be the last place the animage would ever look for him! Tears stained his face, his arms wrapped around his shaking body tightly. He was rocking back and forth, 'Why…why… I love him! And all I am to him is a toy! Why won't he love me?' He shook his head angrily and bitterly snorted to himself, 'Because you are a beast Remus! You are a monster! You don't deserve someone like Sirius! You don't deserve anyone!' He shouted angrily to himself squeezing his eyes shut. He placed his hands over his face, biting his lip hard. Blood trickled from his lip, dropping onto his white dress shirt. 'But I though that Sirius would actually love me…I thought someone would actually care about me!' He mumbled through his hands. He dropped his hands, wiping the blood from his lip. 'Well you though wrong didn't you Remus! No one will ever care about a WEREWOLF! You are too dangerous!' He said bitterly to himself.

Even though he knew it was true, and he'd told himself that many times it still brought on fresh tears. 'MOONY?' Remus looked up at the call of his name, his eyes snapped towards the ground. Sirius was standing on the pitch, shouting up at him. 'MOONY! THERE YOU ARE!' He dashed towards the bleacher, making his way up to Remus. When Sirius was beside the werewolf he was panting and gasping for breath. He straightened himself up and threw himself at Remus. He wrapped his arms tightly around the werewolf's shivering body, 'Oh god Remus…You are not just a toy to me!' Remus sniffled, 'I am so…I saw the way that girl was all over you!' Sirius chuckled, earning him a glared from the boy in his arms. 'Oh Amanda? She's a whore. I didn't bother stopping her because she just keeps coming back; I've tried to stop her before she is too stupid to realize I don't like girls! It's rather revolting to have her _fake _breasts pressed against my back!' Remus couldn't help but chuckle at Sirius's comment about her breasts. 'But…' 'No buts Remus! What I did all yesterday and this morning was done for a reason. At that reason is that I love you Remus… I love everything about you…I've always had!'

Remus wanted to so badly to tell Sirius that he loved him too, more than anything but he couldn't do it. He slipped from Sirius's arms, 'I am sorry Sirius. But I don't love you…I can't love a player. I can't love anyone, werewolves are not meant to love. In the end I would just end up hurting you Sirius…I'm sorry.' He said rather bitterly. With a final glance at Sirius over his shoulder he walked off. Tears fell from his eyes, he couldn't be with Sirius…he would only hurt him and that's the last thing he wanted to do!

Sirius watched Remus walk off with complete shock on his face. He stood up, his own tears now falling, 'BUT REMUS! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF WEREWOLVES AREN'T MEANT TO LOVE! YOU WERE MEANT TO LOVE REMUS! I'LL STOP BEING A PLAYER FOR YOU REMUS! PLEASE! YOU WON'T HURT ME! I LOVE YOU REMUS! PLEASE……' He fell to his knees when Remus didn't look but, and just kept on walking. 'Remus…I love you… Please… Don't do this to me!' Tears began to fall heavily from his eyes now. Sirius's wasn't the type to cry, but now he was bawling. He wrapped his arms around himself, 'Why….why…I told him I love him…I heard him! He told himself he loved me…I heard him say it! So why won't he tell me! Why won't he let me love him?'

AaAa

A/N: sorry it took so long! Well here it is! Chapter 5! The long awaited chapter


	6. Update

**Hungry like the Wolf**

By: Amaroq

Summary: The full moon is in a day, and Remus's hormones are driving him crazy. And Sirius isn't helping, strutting about the castle looking more devious then ever….

Pairing: RL/SB

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships and Tonks would be dead…no offence to Tonks Lovers

**WARNING: THIS IS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Read and Review

This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadia. Thank you for being there, supporting me through the hard times and for just being my friend! Thank you so much.

_**Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf **_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...**_

_-"Hungry like the Wolf", Duran Duran_

A/N: Okay!!! So here's the deal, I know I haven't been that faithful with this very much, and I just got too lazy and really not that interested in writing this story so I didn't. Well I found it the other day and I figured, HEY! I should write the rest of this!! So I am I was gonna give you guys a paragraph and tease you with it, but I decided against it!! XD I promise you'll love the next chapter!!! Until then, kisses!!


End file.
